Rejoicing
by Anastasia S
Summary: Jewel POV; sequel to Rescue. Jewel's thoughts after he enters the Real Narnia.


**A/N:** This story contains actual quotations from the Last Battle, pgs. 196-204.

* * *

A feeling of excitement grips me as I realize where I am. When I looked into the face of Aslan—that alone was too wonderful for words—and looked around at my surroundings, I knew that something looked familiar. I just couldn't place my hoof on it. But now as I listen the Kings and Queens of old and King Tirian discussing it, I can't help but cry out in joy,

"I have come home at last! This is my real country! I belong here. This is the land I have been looking for all my life, though I never knew it until now."

I look at everyone's faces, and I see that they feel the same way I do. Though I know that we all must be thinking the same thing, I explain,

"The reason why we loved the old Narnia is that it sometimes looked a little like this."

As I say this, suddenly I am overcome with the urge to run—run like I never have before. I remember what Aslan told us earlier, and I exclaim,

"Bree-hee-hee! Come further up, come further in!"

I start to gallop, hardly realizing that I am moving. I look back, and already I have left my companions far behind me. For a second, I wonder if I should wait up for them, but then I realize that that would be impossible. I start to move faster, and turn back around to see where I am going.

Landscapes fly by, and as I run, I feel free, freer than I have ever felt my entire life. With each step that I take, I feel the burdens of my life falling from my shoulders, until at last they are no more. I find that I can now hardly remember the worst times of the life I had on the other side of the stable door, back in _that_ Narnia.

I look behind again, and to my amazement, my friends, who before seemed miles away, have nearly caught up to me. Even the Dwarf, Poggin, is keeping up! It is quite unbelievable, and when they get closer, I look at them, and we begin to laugh. I sense, however, that there are still more surprises to come.

In the distance, I can see the beautiful and terrible Cauldron Pool, and before I can believe it, I am plunging into the foaming waters. It feels wonderful, but I am uncertain as to what will happen next. However, I am not afraid. Why? I don't know, but fear is the last thing I feel right now. And now, I am at the base of the waterfall—wait, I am—I am climbing the waterfall!

Behind me, I can hear the exclamations of the Kings and Queens, and I imagine they are as amazed as I am. And no wonder! Who ever heard of swimming up a waterfall? I can see that my horn is in the water, and all around it, the water is changing colors. Red, green, purple, and many other colors flow around me as I make my way to the top.

I reach the top of the waterfall, and once again I am running as never before across the land. We are now in the North, and all around, I see mountains and hills, every one passing by me faster than the last. Very soon, we reach a large hill; really, it isn't a hill at all because it is taller than all of the mountains around it. I am still tireless, and I lead the climb up the hill until at last, we come to a great castle. I wonder at what will happen next, but suddenly, out from the front gate strides a Mouse, saying,

"Welcome, in the Lion's mane. Come further up and further in."

He is wearing a red feather, and I know from the stories that there is only one Mouse who ever wore a red feather. I realize that this is Reepicheep, the greatest Mouse to have ever lived in Narnia. Looking to my left, I see the King's face, and I can tell that he is thinking the same thing. Then I see someone standing behind His Majesty, and when he embraces the King, I realize that it is his father, the former King Erlian. I smile to myself, and decide to visit with King Erlian later.

As I turn to head in the other direction, I stop, and catch my breath, for there before me stands a creature more magnificent than any I have ever seen. He stands about as tall as me, and is like me in every respect, except that instead of a horn, he boasts a pair of strong, beautiful wings that lie folded at his sides. I realize that he is one of the fabled winged horses, and when he looks my way, I dip my head, feeling almost unworthy to be in his presence. The feeling is magnified when I hear him speak to Lord Digory and Lady Polly, for I realize that he is Fledge, the first and father of all winged horses. Without a word, I trot away, anxious to see who else is here.

As I continue to walk around, taking in the scenery and everyone here, I can't help but let out a sigh of rejoicing. When what seems to have been just a few hours ago, but could really have been days, I was fighting for my life and the lives of my fellow Narnians—now that is over, and I am home at last. And I know that years from now, when I look back on this day, I shall still be rejoicing.

* * *


End file.
